The present application relates to a packaging body and a packaging assembly.
A prefilled syringe obtained by aseptically filling a sterilized syringe with a drug solution is known. The prefilled syringe includes an outer cylinder, a gasket capable of sliding in the outer cylinder, and a plunger connected to the gasket and operating to move the gasket, and houses a drug solution in a space surrounded by the outer cylinder and the gasket. In addition, a flange-shaped finger rest is formed at a proximal end of the plunger such that the plunger is operated to move in a distal end direction by pressing this finger rest with a finger or the like.
Such a prefilled syringe is contained in, for example, a blister packaging body described in JP 2004-35024 A or the like. Accordingly, it is possible to protect the prefilled syringe at the time of transportation, to inhibit moisture transpiration of the drug solution from the prefilled syringe, and to maintain a sterile state around the prefilled syringe. When using the prefilled syringe, the prefilled syringe is taken out of the packaging body.
In the conventional blister packaging body, however, a protrusion length of the plunger from the outer cylinder, that is, a position of the finger rest of the plunger with respect to the outer cylinder differs, for example, depending on the amount of a drug solution housed therein, and thus, it is necessary to prepare the blister packaging body for use in accordance with the protrusion length of the plunger.